


Carry Me Into The Tide

by forgot_my_art



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Bisexual Raven Reyes, Chivalry, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Luna/Raven Reyes - Freeform, Memes, Oneshot, Sea mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgot_my_art/pseuds/forgot_my_art
Summary: Luna thinks Raven works too hard and takes her to the beach under the stars. Luna ends up carrying Raven into the waves so she doesn’t get her brace wet.
Relationships: Luna & Raven Reyes, Luna/Raven Reyes
Kudos: 32
Collections: The 100 Fix-Its and Rewrites





	Carry Me Into The Tide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneKast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneKast/gifts).



Raven has lost track of what time it is outside. A mix of candles, torches and self improvised light bulbs lit up her workshop. She really had no idea how long she’d been in here. Last time it was Clarke and Octavia who had brought her a meal. It could’ve been eight hours or two days since then. She didn’t really care, she had to get this part of the radio tower working so that they could communicate from the Commander’s tower.

Somebody cleared their throat behind her as she was soldering a part and she almost dropped both the blowtorch and part with a yelp. “Christ!” she whips around on her chair with a scowl.

Inwardly her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the mangy curls, tanned skin, and unreadable chocolate brown eyes. She could swear Luna had x-ray vision that saw through her. It was annoying how she was interrupted, and even more annoying that it seemed like Luna could read through all of her with just her eyes.

Crossing her arms, Raven grumbles, “What is it?”

“They told me you’ve been in here for a while”, Luna replies, nodding to the tray of food in her hands. Raven suddenly realizes just how hungry she is. The slices of cheese and bread on the plate look heavenly.

She hesitates for a second before wiping her hands on her jeans for show. Her jeans probably weren’t all that clean either. Then she takes the tray and starts munching. “Thanks”, she mumbles between bites of food.

“Slow down, little bird”, Luna chastises. A spot in Raven’s heart aches. The words are so caring in nature, almost motherly. It’s the one thing that her mother had never done. Although Finn had always reminded her of things, it wasn’t the same as the amused, knowing gaze that Luna sported. Raven slows down in acknowledgement.

Luna simply takes a seat across the table from her and watches with a neutral expression, chin resting in her palm. Raven looks up at Luna when she finishes her food and shifts in her chair, moving her leg a little to relieve some of the aching caused by too much sitting. “Why are you still here?” She starts busying herself with the wires in front of her again.

“Somebody has to make sure you don’t choke on your food”, Luna shrugs. “Why are you working yourself so hard?”

Raven’s hands still,. She looks at Luna with a borderline glare. “What do you mean, I have to get this done-”

“Not this urgently though. Lexa and Clarke didn’t even give you a deadline”, Luna points out with a slight raise of her eyebrow, having no qualms about interrupting. “So why are you working yourself so hard?”

Raven bites her lip. Lying is the first instinct. It’s her defense mechanism, insisting that she’s okay over and over until she believes it too. Then again, is there a point when Luna obviously won’t stop until she gets the truth out of Raven? 

Before Raven can truly decide on what to do, Luna speaks up again. “Did somebody call you an invalid again? Because I swear to God, I will show the next person who-”

“No!” Raven interrupts quickly. Although Luna would never beat somebody up, it didn’t mean that she didn’t have the capacity to completely terrify even the biggest and most accomplished warriors with just words and her gaze. She had seen it happen to a poor soul who had picked on a kid in the marketplace last time Luna had come to visit Polis. 

Raven sighs and fiddles with her hands as she explains, “It’s just that my pain has been acting up again. It makes me so  _ aware _ of it, that I’m held back by it. I hate this injury. I hate myself for not being able to be like a normal person.”

Luna stands up with a screech of her chair, and rounds the table, pulling Raven gently but insistently to her feet. Raven is insanely aware of Luna’s hand wrapped around hers for those few seconds. All too soon, Luna is pulling away and falling comfortably into a fighting stance. She shifts from one foot to the other, throwing fake punches into the air expertly. “All right, you beautiful angel, square up.”

_ What?  _ Had Luna lost her mind in the time that Raven had been holed up in her workshop? Raven slid off her chair and batted Luna’s hands out of the way so she could press her palm to Luna’s forehead. “Do you have a fever?”

Luna doesn’t answer and just smiles. If Raven didn’t know any better it was a look of content. It was almost like Luna was playing with her. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Raven pulled back with a scowl starting to form.

“It got your mind off work.” Raven hated how Luna’s tender expression made her heart pick up in speed. “You need to take a break, Raven. Your brilliant brain is getting stuck in circles because you’re overworking it.”

Grudgingly Raven had to agree. She may not like being told what to do, but her brain had been running in circles. Not that she’d ever tell Luna that. “I should get back to work”, she scoffed, turning back to the table.

A warm hand on her shoulder stills her. “Let me bring you somewhere. Somewhere special to get your mind off of things.”

Raven turns around, at a moderate pace this time and Luna lets her hand slide off her shoulder. Her shoulder tingles where Luna’s hand was, in the oddest way that made her stomach twist. “You tell that to every girl you meet?”

Luna’s lips quirk up into an amused smirk at that. Raven doesn’t often find it hard to hold somebody’s gaze. More often than not she was the one who intimidated the people with the intensity of her glare. Except, Luna wasn’t even glaring, she was giving Raven a delicate look that she had never seen before.

“Fine”, Raven relented. Luna’s smile widened. It was the same thousand watt smile that Raven had seen Luna give the kids she had been teaching on the oil rig the first time she had been sent to floukru to help with repairs. If Raven was honest, it struck a part of her heart that she didn’t even know existed.

When Luna led her outside, Raven had to blink a few times to adjust to the light of the bright sun. A horse was tied to the post that Raven never used. Ever the chivalrous lady, Luna held out a hand to Raven and nodded to the horse. “May I?”

“I’m not incapable of simple tasks-”

“I’m not implying you are. I just want to treat a brilliant woman to the chivalry she deserves”, Luna quickly interrupts. 

It still catches Raven off guard how Luna treats her like a normal woman. Not somebody who is disabled and burdened by a leg she can’t even feel except for when it pains her. She can’t help but be moved a little by Luna’s bold statement. She takes Luna’s hand, and is aware of how Luna’s long fingers completely encompass her hand.

“I bet you say that to every pretty woman you meet”, Raven answered.

She has to suppress a squeak of surprise when Luna picks her up by the waist and sits her on the saddle with ease. God, just how much muscle was this woman hiding underneath her flowy clothing?

“No. I’ve only ever said it to the one pretty woman in front of me right now.” Somehow, the straightforward way Luna says it makes the statement all the more attractive. Raven is saved from having to answer when Luna hops onto the horse behind her and reaches around her to grab the reins. Okay, maybe saved isn’t the word because now Raven is impossibly aware of how close they are as Luna eases the horse into a trot.

-0-

Raven and Luna eased into a slow and steady silence. Luna is glad Raven can’t see smile, being situated in front of her. Raven was stubborn, a genius, and Luna’s heart wouldn’t stop racing every time she looked at Raven.

They traveled roughly two hours before the trees around the path started thinning, and they arrived on a beautiful, secluded beach. High rocks surrounded it, making it inaccessible except for the path they were on. Luna hopped off the horse. She holds a hand out to Raven for permission and Raven takes it. She would never want to make Raven feel incapable. There was no shame in needing help sometimes.

She lifts Raven off the horse and onto the ground and is struck by Raven’s eyes. There was a certain intensity to her gaze. Luna is suddenly aware of how close they are and how her hand is on Raven’s hip. Without noticing what she’s doing, Luna starts rubbing her thumb in circles.

All too soon, Raven is pulling away and running down the beach, ponytail streaming behind her with a delightful glee. Raven grabs her hair tie in one smooth motion and pulls it off, hair whipping around in the wind behind her as she turns around to grin at Luna. Luna almost melts when Raven tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and beckons to her. “C’mon, slowpoke!”

Luna feels her feet moving of their own accord towards the beauty on the beach (there’s no beast to be found here). Raven looks ethereal in the warm light of the now setting sun. It’s so rare to see Raven just let go of all her burdens.

The way Raven looks up at her makes Luna’s heart do somersaults. “What do you do when you come here?”

“Usually I wade into the water and enjoy standing in the tide. It’s calming to go for a swim. We don’t have to-”

“Then carry me into the tide”, Raven answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her eyes glinted with a challenge. As if she could sense Luna’s hesitation, she egged her on. “What? Don’t tell me you’re afraid you’ll drop me.”

Luna sighed, shaking her head. This girl was impossible. “No. I won’t drop you.”

-0-

Somehow being carried in Luna’s arms was completely different. Seeing Luna strip to her underwear and bindings hadn’t even fazed her. Alright, maybe she had stared a little. Okay, fine she had stared so much at Luna’s toned figure that Luna had finished and come over to help Raven with her brace. Except Luna never said a word, she didn’t even smirk at Raven knowingly.

Being carried by her strong, wiry arms was a completely different thing though. Luna held Raven close to her as if Raven was actually important, something precious that she truly didn’t want to let go. Raven had her arms around Luna’s neck. She told herself it was to make sure Luna wouldn’t drop her, but her head rested against Luna’s collarbone. All she could smell was Luna, a mix of seasalt and something that resembled caramel.

Luna slowly waded through the tide until the water was halfway up her torso. “This should be deep enough to take the pressure off your leg. Do you want me to let you down now?”

Raven nods and Luna slowly places her down in the water. Her arm remains protectively wrapped around Raven’s waist in case she falls. The waves lap at their backs and the last rays of sunlight are fading into a starry night sky.

Electrifying tension sparks between them as they look at each other. Raven takes a tentative step forward so that there is no more space between them. Finally, Luna’s eyes widened a little. Wild, uninhibited Luna who preached freedom and peace. Her mane of untameable hair that somehow still looked amazing. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Raven.” The way her name rolled off of Luna’s tongue made Raven suddenly appreciate her name in a new light. The stars starting to sparkle in the background paled in comparison to Luna. The moon illuminated her in a way the sun did not do justice. 

Raven wrapped her arms around Luna’s neck and pulled herself upward to press her lips to Luna’s. She feels Luna freeze for a second and almost pulls away, but then arms wrap around her and pick her by the waist and Luna is kissing her back. Her heart explodes into fireworks. Luna’s lips taste like salt. Luna pulls away just a tad, looking up at Raven in a way that made her forget about all her flaws and made her feel important.

The moonlight and stars outline Luna and the smile on her face. “Raven...”she whispers in that raspy voice of hers. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that for..”


End file.
